


Star-Crossed Lightning

by magnetohmy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Dialogue, Episode: s04e10 The Trial of the Flash, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: From a Tumblr post by oneiriad: "AU where Len didn’t die, and where Barry actually succeeded in erasing every trace of a criminal record of his, leading to Len appearing nice and shiny and like an upstanding citizen in the eyes of the Central City bureaucracy.And then, one day, there’s a letter inviting Mr. Leonard Snart to the city court to serve his jury duty."





	Star-Crossed Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> I've placed this in an AU where Eddie lived and married Iris, Len didn't die from the Oculus and instead retired back to Central City, and Barry has explored the uses of Flashtime before.

Barry sat behind the table in the courtroom, nerves eating at his insides. He had been so confident that they couldn’t convict before, the evidence was shaky, there were no witnesses, and above all, he really was innocent. But now, sitting here in front of an unforgiving judge with Marlize DeVoe fake-crying into a handkerchief at the prosecutor's table, he wasn’t so self assured anymore. Even Cecile didn’t look as sure as she had. A grieving widow was always a convincing argument. Especially one willing to lie to make her plight seem even more sympathetic.

 

As Prosecutor Slater completed his opening remarks, Barry tried to tune out the slander by glancing around the room. Ugly wood paneling, high windows, grim faces. Then he got to the jury. Sitting front and center, calm as anything, was unmistakably Leonard Snart. Dressed in a casual suit and looking as mouthwateringly gorgeous as usual, slouching slightly in his seat, legs crossed like he didn’t have a care in the world. He probably didn’t. That really wasn’t making Barry feel better. Why would a hardened criminal who could worm his way out of anything go to jury duty? 

 

Wait. He could worm his way out of anything. He oozed charisma and intelligence. Despite being kinda really evil he’d even managed to nearly convince Barry over to his side multiple times. Maybe he could convince his fellow jury members to give a positive verdict. That is, if he wanted to.

 

Snart seemed to notice Barry’s attention and threw him one of his flirtatious glances, a slight smirk, a raise of an eyebrow and a mouthed “Hello, Flash.” Barry quickly looked away again, trying to focus on Captain Singh’s testimony.

 

“Allen is one of the good ones.” Singh insisted. Barry felt a little glow of pride at those words. For all their disagreements, Captain Singh still liked him enough for a good character review. Things took a turn for the worse as he was forced to relay what looked like damning evidence. Barry’s heart continued to sink as he listened. This really wasn’t looking good.

 

When a break was called he gratefully followed Cecile into another room and sat across from her, Iris next to him.

 

“As we thought might happen, we are in trouble.” Cecile started, leaning forward. “David’s testimony hurt us, but we still have a few options.”

 

“What are they?” Iris asked, hope in her eyes.

 

“I can go to Slater, I can ask for a plea deal, maybe get you a shorter sentence.”

 

Barry scoffed and sat back, rolling his eyes.

 

“Or, we could use an insanity defense.” Cecile offered, somewhere between worried and annoyed.

 

“No.” Barry said emphatically. “Both those options are admitting I’m guilty and I’m not.”

 

“Fine. Then the only other way out of this is for you to testify.”

 

“Cecile, I’m sorry, I won’t do it.”

 

Anger flashed across the attorney's face. “All of the evidence, every bit of it, points to you. If you’re not willing to take the stand and defend yourself then this is an impossible case.” Cecile looked to Iris like she would be able to do something.

 

Iris looked to Barry in turn, who shook his head. “I’m not taking the stand.”

 

“Barry, even if that means turning this case around and not going to jail?” Her tone was almost pleading.

 

“Iris, if I testify I have to lie. I commit perjury, I become exactly who they think I am.”

 

“Then don’t lie.” Cecile said suddenly, staring at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Tell the truth. Tell everyone you’re the Flash.”

 

Barry half laughed in incredulity, sure he had misheard her.

 

“Barry, if the court knows you’re the Flash then you can explain everything and they’ll believe you. Prosecution’s gonna wrap up soon. I need your answer today. This is the only way, Barry. Tell the city you’re the Flash.”

 

Barry looked away, at Iris who was gazing at him with concern, then towards the door. Through the frosted glass, he saw the outline of a person with broad shoulders and a severe widow’s peak pass by.

 

“I…” He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. “How long before we have to go back to the courtroom?”

 

Cecile looked at him suspiciously. “Maybe ten minutes at the most. Why?”

 

“I have a plan.” He sped out of the room, finding his quarry at the end of the hallway in a bathroom. Instead of making use of the facilities, Snart was leaning against the wall like he was waiting.

 

“Hello Barry.” He drawled. “Fancy meeting you here.”

 

“Why are you here?” Barry asked, locking the door behind him.

 

“Serving our fabulous justice system of course. Being a law abiding, tax paying citizen means I have to go to jury duty once in a while. What a wonderful coincidence it happened to be your trial I’m sitting in on.”

 

“Are you going to convict me?”

 

“Now now, Barry. I might be wrong, but I think telling you that would be against the rules.”

 

“Like you’ve ever cared about rules before.”

 

Snart inclined his head in agreement. “Fair point. No. I’m positive you didn’t do it. For all your faults, or perhaps strengths, you are not a killer. But even if you did, you’re the one who cleared my record. I owe you something.”

 

“Do you think you can convince the rest of the jury that I’m innocent?”

 

Snart shrugged noncommittally. “Perhaps. It might be beyond my considerable powers of persuasion.”

 

“Can you at least try? But don’t do anything unethical to sell them on it.”

 

“The defendant conspiring with a crooked juror in a bathroom is already unethical, Barry. But I won’t make it worse. Cross my heart.” He made an exaggerated X motion over his chest.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Don’t offer gratitude just yet. There’s a strong chance I won’t be able to do anything. I don’t want to vote you guilty Barry, but I might not have much of a choice if we want to avoid a hung jury.”

 

Barry fiddled with his own hands. “Maybe we do want that. Extend the trial until we can gather some better proof that I didn’t do it.”

 

“That wouldn’t work. The next jury will convict for sure, it’ll just delay the inevitable. If we have any hope of saving you, it’s now or never.”

 

Barry looked back up at Snart. “Why do you care so much?”

 

“Believe it or not,” Snart peeled himself away from the wall and moved in so they were less than a foot apart, “My personal feelings are getting in the way of being able to make an impartial decision. Something they tell you not to do, but if you recall, I’m a criminal. I lie, and I rob people and I hurt them. But you.” He took a half step further into Barry’s personal space and reached up to cup his cheek gently. “You don’t deserve prison, Barry.”

 

Barry leaned into the touch despite his shock at such an out of character display of affection. “Cecile wants me to tell everyone that I’m the Flash.”

 

“Do you want to do that?”

 

“No.” Barry admitted. “Central City needs the Flash, not Barry Allen. We can’t end up with both in prison.”

 

“Central City does need Barry Allen. Or at least, some of the people who live in it do. Joe, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin. Me.” Snart brushed his thumb across Barry’s cheekbone, staring into his eyes. “If you ever tell anyone that I broke my cool for you…”

 

“You’ll kill me?” Barry replied, smiling.

 

“Something like that.”

 

When Snart kissed him, Barry saw it coming, but it still took him a moment to relax, close his eyes, and kiss back with enough fervor to make Snart make a surprised noise in the back of his throat. They broke apart shortly, reluctance racking Barry’s heart. He didn’t want to let go.

 

“You should get back to your lawyer. I should get back to the other jurors.”

 

“I don’t want to. What if we just ran away, right now, went as far from here as possible, across the world and stayed there. We could start a new life. Be together.”

 

Snart chuckled quietly. “As much as like this little streak of rebellion, no. It’s time to face the music Barry. Go grab life by the horns and I’ll work my magic.”

 

Wishing he didn’t have to leave, Barry raced back to the room where Iris and Cecile were waiting.

 

“Where have you been?” They both demanded in unison.

 

“Snart is on the jury. He’s going to try and persuade them I’m innocent.”

 

“Really Barry? You’re not willing to lie to the court but you’ll ask someone else to do it? That’s actually a lot worse.” Cecile glared at him.

 

“He’s already a criminal, Cecile. He knows how to do this and he has no qualms about it. And he won't go telling anyone my secret.”

 

“I hate that you’re going to Leonard Snart of all people for this,” Iris said, frowning, “But it just might work. He’s very… persuasive.”

 

“Exactly. I think he can make sure I walk free.”

 

***

 

“For Docket Number 5567-B, in the matter of the People vs. Bartholomew Henry Allen, we, the jury, find the defendant guilty of murder in the first degree.” 

 

***

 

“Your honor, I’m innocent, I didn’t do this. I didn’t kill anyone.” Barry said, trying not to let defeat and fear seep into his voice. He knew he was failing. “And I know that one day, the truth will come out.”

 

Barry stood by Cecile’s side, numb, as his sentence of life without parole was read. He heard Iris start to cry behind him and wanted desperately to turn around and hug her, but didn't. Couldn’t. As he was lead from the courtroom by police officers, he glanced back at everyone. Iris looked more than miserable, Cecile looked almost equally depressed, Joe seemed on the verge of tears himself, and Snart, still in the jury box, looked genuinely apologetic. One of the officers in the escort muttered, “Sorry Allen. You don’t deserve this,” as they exited the building through a swarm of reporters and onlookers. Barry tried to respond but couldn’t muster more than a curt nod.

 

Being led through the maze of cells at Iron Heights, the inmates shouting and catcalling at him, was the worst part of the experience. He distinctly heard a few wolf-whistles and a comment about how pretty he looked from above and shuddered. It wasn’t that the attention was coming from men, that didn’t bother him, it was that they were these men. Convicts. Robbers and murderers and rapists. Then again, maybe a blanket statement like that made him a hypocrite. 

 

The kiss with Snart had been incredible.

 

No, these people were different. Weren’t they? Snart had said he’d help. Said he’d wheedle the other jurors into an acquittal. But here Barry was, being pushed into a cell at the end of a corridor in Iron Heights. Alone. Afraid. He he lied? Or was this some kind of misunderstanding?

 

Barry desperately hoped it was the latter as he sunk onto his bunk, strangely exhausted. He didn’t want to believe Snart would betray him. He didn’t want to think that the man he, well, maybe not loved, but had such strong feelings for would willingly send him to prison after saying he didn’t deserve it. 

 

Maybe Snart was just entertaining Barry’s fantasy and hadn’t even tried to do anything. If Barry went to prison, it would be much harder for the Flash to patrol the streets. Crime rates would probably rise. Snart could regain his title as the king of Central City’s underground with ease. He could have their immediate world at his feet.

 

Barry felt like punching something. That had to be it. How could he have gotten suckered in like that? The kiss, the gentle touch, the loving looks, they had all just been a ploy to mess with Barry’s head and make him lax and trusting. Snart hadn’t been planning to save him at all. He just wanted the opportunity to get his greatest nemesis out of the way.

 

He jumped up, fully intending to sink his fists into the concrete wall until he felt better, and then noticed something carved into the stone. “ _ Henry Allen was here _ .” So. This was his dad’s old cell. All the fight left Barry as he pictured what his dad would say about the situation.

 

“ _ You don’t know that’s what he did. And even if it is, you’re too good for him, kiddo. _ ”

 

Barry remembered what his dad had said when he came out to him in the visiting room. He’d confessed he was bisexual, terrified that his father would hang up the phone between them and never speak to him again. But his dad had smiled and said “ _ Live for yourself, Barry. I’ll love you no matter what you are. _ ” He swallowed back a sob.

 

***

A week passed, with anger still bubbling inside him as Barry accustomed to life in prison. Shitty food, uncomfortable bed, next to no privacy. He learned how to rebuff the predators, deny offers of protection and started to make allies. He hesitated to call them friends at this point. A couple of the older inmates, who had known his dad fairly well, taught him a thing or two about staying out of trouble.

 

“If someone tries to pick a fight, walk away. No sense in you both being thrown in solitary.”

 

“Grow a beard. They try to pick you up ‘cause you look young ‘nd supple. Older ‘nd harder you look, less you get offered a pocket.”

 

“Keep your nose clean and do what the guards say if you ain’t trying to impress anyone. Unless you have one of them Metahumans on your side you ain’t going anywhere anytime soon.”

 

Coupled with the near daily visits from Iris, Eddie, Joe, or Caitlin, Cisco and Harry, things were bearable at the very least. When the next Monday rolled around, Barry wasn’t surprised by a guard arriving at his cell to inform him he had a visitor. He allowed himself to be cuffed and marched to the visitor’s room. He expected to see one of his friends waiting for him on the other side of the glass, but instead it was Snart. 

 

“This is a strange role reversal, hm? Usually I’m on the other side of the glass and you’re the one looking at me all hopefully.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Barry asked, fully aware that his tone was less than friendly. 

 

“No need for such a cold reception, Barry. I understand you’re angry about the situation-”

 

“Yeah, no kidding.” Barry interrupted.

 

Snart ignored him and continued on. “But I want to explain the way I did to your friends.”

 

“You talked to my friends?”

 

“Yes, well, they talked to me. Iris and Cecile told Joe what happened and he hunted me down, blustered and shouted, threatened to arrest me, overall just condemning me for betraying you. Which I didn’t.”

 

“Oh really? ‘Cause from where I’m sitting it looks like you lied to get what you want.”

 

“Barry.” Snart snapped, unshakable patience clearly thinning. “Listen to me.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“I did everything I could. I’m a man of my word and by this point you should know that. But all the convincing and cajoling didn’t work. All of them had their minds made up. No matter how much I pointed out shaky evidence and your squeaky clean record, they said no. I’m almost wishing I had listened to you and refused to compromise my opinion. Then you might not be in here.”

 

He actually looked a little ashamed, but it only lasted a second before he was back to passive. Barry was fast enough to notice. 

 

“I’m sorry I misjudged you.” Barry said. “You do have a knack for keeping promises exactly to the letter. I shouldn’t have believed you’d do any different.”

 

“As you should have from the start.” 

 

An infuriating response. Very Snart. 

 

But he wasn’t finished. “And I’m sorry for leaving you in this mess. I said it before, you really don’t deserve prison. Especially not Iron Heights. No offense.” He directed that last part at one of the guards on his side of the room, who shrank back against the wall looking unsettled.

 

“Guess you still have a reputation around here.” Barry chuckled.

 

“I should hope so. I worked hard for it.” Snart’s nearly genuine smile made Barry’s heart flutter.

 

“Time’s up, Allen.” A guard said to Barry, who panicked.

 

It couldn’t be over yet. He hadn’t gotten to properly apologize. He hadn’t gotten to say anything he really wanted to say. He hadn’t gotten to tell Snart how he felt.

 

Apparently dismay and a rush to get out all he wanted to was what it took. The world seemed to stop around him as Barry stood, phased through the wall and yanked Snart out of his seat. Lightning flickered around them both as Snart blinked, staring at Barry and then looking around at the guards, who were all standing stock still.

 

“What’s happening?”

 

“Cisco calls it Flashtime. It’s when I bring other people up to the same speed I’m going. We don’t have long before I have to let you go and I couldn’t do it yet.”

 

“Oh Barry. You always have some new trick up your sleeve. If only you had joined me when I first asked, you could have made a great thief.”

 

“If you had become a hero earlier we could have worked together. Saved the world with your smarts and my speed.”

 

Snart was smiling, a real smile instead of his usual smirk, but one that only served to make him look sadder. “What do they call people like us? Star-crossed lovers?”

 

“Yeah. Romeo and Juliet should be taking notes.”

 

This time when they kissed it was mutual from the start, but didn’t last nearly as long.

 

“I’m sorry I ever doubted you.” Barry muttered, having pressed himself into Snart’s chest.

 

“You already said that.”

 

“I know, but I needed to say it again.”

 

“I could get you out of here, you know.” Snart offered, wrapping his arms around Barry’s waist. “Or you could just run.”

 

Barry shook his head. “No. I’m serving my sentence until my team can get me out of here legally. I don’t need to be in more trouble than I already am. Or drag you into it.”

 

“You sure? I have a lot of experience with prison breaks.”

 

“I’m sure.” Barry laughed.

 

The lightning was beginning to crackle dangerously fast around the two of them now. Snart’s metabolism wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Barry kissed him again, hard and full of the things he didn’t have time to say.

 

“I’ll find you when I’m out of here.” He said when they broke apart. “I want us to be together.”

 

“Or I’ll find you.” Snart, well, Leonard, they should have been on a first name basis by this point, was smiling again. More wistfully this time. “We don’t have to be star-crossed anymore.”

 

In the next instant, both were back in their chairs holding phones and staring at each other through panes of bullet-proof glass.

 

“Are you going to visit again?” Barry asked as though their conversation in Flashtime hadn’t happened.

 

Leonard’s eyes were twinkling with mischief. “When I can. I’m a very busy man, Barry.”

 

“I love you.” Barry offered, probably sounding more hopeful than he intended.

 

“I know.” Leonard replied and hung up the phone. Barry did the same and let himself be bundled back to his cell. At least he had something to look forward to when this ordeal was all over.

 

***

 

“Damn you’re beautiful. I have no idea how you managed to make it through the showers at Iron Heights without a few unwanted touches, Barry.”

 

“Well someone saw us talking and started a rumor that we’re shacking up on the outside. Your reputation holds up really well.”

 

“Did you ignore the whisperings or fuel the fire?”

 

“A little bit of both. Since it’s true.”

 

“Is it?”

 

“I hope so, considering I’m in your bed right now.”

 

“Fair point. For them it’s a shame you’re so good at telling the truth. Never getting to know the magic of the scarlet speedster’s hands should be a crime.”

 

“Oh my god Len. You’re the worst.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This took much much longer than I meant for it to come to completion. I hope the extra effort shows. I'm planning a sequel or second chapter with my usual modus operandi (porn) but have no idea when that's happening.
> 
> Thanks to oneiriad for making the post and bold-sartorial-statement/Thette for encouragement.
> 
> magnetohmy.tumblr.com, @captaincoldest on Twitter.


End file.
